


Clothes that Fit Right

by a1_kitkat



Series: Clothes Maketh The Man [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, Shark onesie, rosa didnt die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael loved Alex in the Crashdown uniform but it wasn’t a great fit; Alex asks Rosa for help in surprising Michael again but ends up being surprised himself





	Clothes that Fit Right

Alex was waiting at the base of the staircase for Rosa when she came bounding along, taking two steps at a time until she reached the bottom. She leapt over him, surprised to see him since he wasn’t meant to be working this afternoon.

“Hey” she playfully kicked him with her foot.

“Can we talk?” He whispered as he got to his feet.

“Sure; what about?”

“The uh... the” his eyes darted around the immediate vicinity, terrified of being overheard. “Uh... not here”

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged Rosa back up the stairs. His heart was racing; was this a bad, terrible idea? Probably.

“Alex, What’s wrong?” Rosa was becoming concerned.

“The uh the other night” he stammered nervously.

“Which other night?”

“With uh” he coughed “the dress...?”

“Oh?” She frowned then remembered “Oh! Yes?”

“I uh... I...”

“Alex, spit it out”

“Well, it’s kinda embarrassing but uh” he cleared his throat “there’s this guy-“

“I knew it!” She cried, gleefully.

“He uh saw me in you know the dress”

“Oh, no” her face fell “Alex!”

“No” he blushed “he uh he liked it and I uh was wondering if... maybe... I uh could get one... for... you know?”

“Ohhhhhh.... you wanna get kinky?

“Rosa!” He hissed, still blushing furiously “but yeah... I... I guess”

“I’m so proud!” She practically squealed. “Who’s the guy?”

“I... Can’t say but... can you help me? Please?”

She paused, smirking, as she watched him. Alex wasn’t looking at her but his cheeks were flush with embarrassment. Her silence just caused him to bounce his weight from one foot to the other while nervously twisting his hands.

“So... let me get this straight” she wished to understand exactly what he was asking, even if she was embarrassing him. “You want a uniform to wear... at home?”

“Essentially, yes” he blushed. “Did _he_ put you up to this?”

“What? No!” Alex blushed an even deeper shade “it’s... to surprise him” he cleared his throat and looked up to meet her eye “please, can you help me or not?”

“Oh Alex; of course I can and I will... But... you don’t want this boring ole outfit” she crossed her arms over her chest and began to give him the once over, sizing him up “leave it with me, babe, and I’ll have you looking so hot, he won’t know what hit him”

***

Rosa didn’t mention Alex’s request to anyone, didn’t even say a word to him about it. 

A week passed then another slipped by and he began to wonder if she’d forgotten about it but getting up the nerve to make such a bold request had been hard enough, he wasn’t sure he could do it again. 

Time was slowly ticking away and Rosa was due to leave town with Liz before the month was over. Yet he still wasn’t brave enough to ask her again.

Late one evening, after a particularly busy night and very long shift, Alex was exhausted and couldn’t wait to go to the barn and collapse in Michael’s arms. He was almost out the door when he heard Rosa hissing at him from the stairs.

Alex turned and saw her waving at him. He followed her upstairs and into the bedroom where she locked the door. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“It’s finally here!” She squealed.

“What is?” 

“Alex! What you asked for, silly!”

His heart skipped a beat. She moved to her side of the room, reached under the bed and pulled out a box.

“I had it custom made” she explained “so it’ll fit you perfectly... the cut and design works great because it unbuttons easy, you know, for when he sees you and just wants to tear your clothes off”

Alex blushed. Michael _was_ a fan of that particular past time.

“But the color was all wrong so I had them make some adjustments to that too... I mean, _I_ would’ve gone with red but you don’t need armor from him... No, this is about you and how you plan to seduce him with your... charms”

Alex swallowed nervously as she cut the tape on the box.

“So who’s the guy?” She asked him.

“I can’t say” he insisted.

“Are you embarrassed by your choice?”

“No, it’s nothing like that... just... he’s not ‘out’ and it’s not my place to out him”

“I get it” Rosa reached for his hand “but he’s good to you, yeah? I mean he must be special for you to go to all this trouble”

“He’s... unbelievably special. I love him, Rosa, and he loves me”

“But how do you know-“

“We’ve said it to each other; a few times now”

Rosa smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

“I’m so happy for you” she whispered “you deserve to be with someone special... someone who isn’t afraid to tell you he loves you”

“Thank you”

“Now you take this box and you put the sexy dress on... and blow his mind!”

Alex laughed as she picked up the box and handed it to him.

“How much do I owe you?” He asked “I mean, what did it cost?”

“Nah” she waved her hand “call it a gift from me to you”

“Rosa”

“One day you’ll be able to tell me who he is but in the meantime, just let me know exactly how much his mind was blown when he saw you in it”

Alex didn’t know what to say. Thank you just didn’t seem like enough but he pulled her into a hug and whispered the words all the same. She hugged him back and wished him luck.

*

No longer tired and exhausted, Alex felt a new boost of excited energy. Rosa hadn’t opened the box for him so he had no idea what he was in for and neither did Michael. 

He placed the box on the front seat of his barely running car and started towards the ranch.

Every few minutes, he’d glance at the box and want to pull over but he didn’t. Alex parked behind the barn but Michael’s truck wasn’t there. He frowned as he got out, grabbed the box and headed inside. 

The hayloft was beginning to feel like home even if he didn’t actually live there himself. Michael was living happily and comfortably and that was what mattered. Alex _technically _still lived under his father’s roof as the soldier believed Alex was going to enlist at summers end. He didn’t know Alex was saving every cent he could so he could flee town (preferably with Michael).

He moved toward the bed and placed the box upon the mattress then carefully opened it. He reached out and picked the dress up to examine it.

The material felt different to the actual uniform, much softer, almost like silk but not quite. The dress itself was black, very gothic and very Alex, except for the arm bands and the buttons... they were red and very Rosa. Underneath the dress, in the bottom of the box was an apron to match the dress; it too was red.

Alex couldn’t believe how much thought Rosa had put into this for him. He was too excited so he quickly shed his clothes and slipped into the dress then tied the apron around his waist. He slowly ran his hands down his body, loving the feel of the fabric on his skin.

There was no mirror up here so he picked up his phone to attempt a self portrait image. When he tried to check the photo, he’d failed and simply taken a shot over his shoulder... of Michael.

Michael who was staring at him.

Michael who was wearing a shark onesie and staring at him.

Alex quickly spun around, dropped his phone and stared at Michael who was staring back while licking his lips.

“Oh my God” they both said at once. “What are you wearing?”

“I lost a bet with Max” Michael explained “this was the punishment. I have to leave it on all night”

“Wow” Alex swallowed nervously. “I uh wanted to surprise you”

Michael slowly began to move forward, a peculiar sight in his shark onesie though he was definitely staring at Alex like he were a predator and Alex was his delicious prey.

“I uh” Alex began nervously “it was custom made to uh fit right”

“You look... so hot” Michael murmured. He moved closer to Alex, reached up and placed his hands upon his neck. He leaned in and rested their foreheads together as he whispered “so hot”

“And you... look ridiculous” Alex chuckled. He placed his hand over Michael’s, his eyes alight with amusement.

“I can’t even pee in this thing” Michael pouted “Isobel sewed me in! She said she’d be over in the morning to cut me out of it”

Alex’s face fell. If Michael couldn’t take the onesie off, sex was going to be very difficult.

“Oh” Alex tried to hid his disappointment. “Should I take this off then? Maybe save it for another night”

“No” Michael moved in and kissed him. “I mean, yeah I’d love to have you naked but I haven’t seen enough of you in it yet so leave it on; please”

Alex nodded his head as Michael lowered his arms and wrapped them around his waist, lifted him off the floor. Alex wrapped his legs around Michael and they clung to each other while exchanging deep, lust filled kissed.

Michael groaned; the soft material of Alex’s dress was smooth beneath his fingers. Alex moaned; the fluffy fabric of Michael’s onesie was soft against his thighs.

He bucked his hips, grinding against him and deepening their kiss. Michael nudged forward and deposited Alex upon the bed, dropped to his knees and moved between his thighs. He reached down and placed his hands on Alex’s legs, slowly trailing his fingers up his skin and underneath the skirt of the dress.

Alex leaned down as Michael leaned his head back. They met halfway in a lingering kiss while Michael’s fingers grasped Alex’s naked buttocks.

“You started without me?” Michael pouted.

“Didn’t want it to slow you down” Alex confessed.

He cupped Michael’s face and kissed him deeply, lovingly. Michael affectionately squeezed Alex’s ass and he bucked his hips again while his other hand ghosted over Alex’s growing hardness. Michael pulled away and grinned up at Alex.

“You’re so hot” he teased “and sexy”

Michael felt the quiver in his cock and he smirked.

He moved back down, trailed his face down the length of Alex’s body, sighing at the smooth feel of the material.

“And the best part?” Michael asked with a playful wink.

He lifted the skirt, dived between Alex’s legs and quickly took his cock into his mouth. 

Alex cried out, watched as Michael’s curled peeked out under his skirt and damn it looked hot! He gasped and grasped the sheets on either side as Michael’s tongue teased him.

“Oh... Oh... Ohhhhhhh” Alex gasped. “Guerin! Guerin!”

He tried to keep still but his body was reacting to Michael’s lips and tongue and teeth. Alex parted his legs, urging Michael to take him deeper. He couldn’t _see_ him but could _feel_ everything his skilled mouth was doing to him.

“Guerin! Stop... Please... Don’t want to... to... come” he panted.

A moment later, Michael reappeared. His hair mussed from being under his skirt but his eyes were shining with love and Alex reached for him, kissed him, pulled him to his chest.

“It’s not fair” he whispered “if you can’t...”

“But you can” Michael replied “and I want you to”

“It’s a miracle I can get it up with you looking like that”

“Just shows you want me no matter what I look like”

Michael climbed onto the bed beside Alex, kissed his neck, while his hand sneaked between his legs.

“Guerin” Alex gasped.

“We can make do” Michael assured him.

He retracted his hand then brushed his thumb across Alex’s lips before kissing him again and again and again.

“Hold that thought” Michael whispered before he pulled away, reached under the bed and found a tub of lube.

“Guerin, not if you can’t...” Alex started to protest.

“I just want to make love to you, Alex”

Michael coated his fingers then reached under Alex’s skirt. His fingers breached the tight ring of muscles and Alex cried out, clung to Michael and kissed him deeply. While they exchanged frantic kisses, Michael prodded deeper, his fingers working Alex’s sweet spot and causing him to groan

Alex pulled Michael close and didn’t break the kiss while being fingered. It was slow and intimate and beautiful. His body wanted this, he wanted Michael, he wanted to come.

He grasped the front of Michael’s onesie, clinging to him as he felt himself tipping closer to the edge. They’d talked about the theory of this but never actually put it into practice. Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever comprehend coming just from Michael’s fingers alone but damn if he didn’t know _exactly_ how to use those skilled digits.

Alex reached down, lifted the dress enough to not risk leaving a stain. He finally lost control and came, tearing the front of Michael’s onesie as he held onto him.

He was panting, fighting for breath when he looked up and saw the damage he’d done. Alex immediately began to blush but Michael wasn’t at all bothered.

“Isobel’s problem now” he joked.

“I’m so sorry” Alex murmured.

“Only one thing left to do, ruin it”

“Guerin?”

“My turn, Alex, make me come”

“Guerin!”

Michael threw himself on his back then hoisted Alex into his lap so his love’s naked ass was pressed to his clothed groin.

The seed from Alex’s orgasm was dripping onto the material of the onesie. Michael began to gyrate his hips, bucking against Alex and rubbing his own hard cock against Alex’s ass.

Alex slowly unbuttoned the dress and sexily removed it so he was straddling Michael, completely naked, and he leaned down to kiss him. He purposely rubbed his wet cock over the groin of the onesie and moaned when he felt Michael’s eagerness through the fabric.

While they continued to kiss, they maintained the friction between their bodies until they reached the point of no return. Michael held Alex’s naked body against his clothed one and he came in a sticky mess.

“Now what, genius?” Alex teased him.

“Now I lie in my own shame until Isobel frees me” Michael replied.

“Someone’s in for a long night”

“It was worth it, Alex, definitely worth it”

Alex leaned over to kiss Michael when a noise outside caught his attention. He leapt up and peered through the open window.

Isobel! 

“Fuck” Alex hissed. “It’s Isobel!”

He grabbed the dress, kicked the rest of his clothes under the bed and ran to the ladder. Michael chuckled at the sight of a naked Alex climbing higher into the hayloft.

“You-hoo!” Isobel called as she started up into the hayloft. “Max told me I was being unreasonable and...”

She trailed off when she saw Michael sprawled on the bed.

“Did you pee yourself?” She sounded appalled.

“Of course not” Michael drawled “I pleasured myself”

“Have you no shame, Michael?”

“I wasn’t about to let some ridiculous outfit stop me having a good time”

She sat down beside him, produced a pair of scissors and began to unpick the stitches.

“For a minute I thought you were gonna say you were with someone” she started “and I probably would stab myself with these things”

“Why is that?”

“Because if _you _could still pick up while wearing _that _then your love life is clearly better than mine”

“Oh Is, of course I can pick up while dressed like this... You should see what _they_ were wearing”

“You’re disgusting, Michael” she sighed “but you’re also a man of your word... so, here, you’re free! Go shower and burn this outfit”

“I learned my lesson, okay? No more bets with Max”

Alex peered over the edge of the hayloft as she muttered her good night and goodbye. A moment later she was gone. He purposely waited until he heard the car start out front then drive away before he made himself visible to Michael.

“That was close” Alex said to him.

“Yeah” he agreed “now put that dress back on and get your sexy ass down here”

“Maybe you should come up here and make me” 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Are you up for it?”

Alex winked then threw the dress for Michael to catch. He held it in his arms and looked up to the hayloft where he _knew _a naked Alex was waiting for him.

Maybe he’d make him wait a few minutes? No; he wasn’t going to do that. He carefully placed the dress on the bed then hurried to the ladder and quickly began to climb.


End file.
